The fire spirit twins
by zeroher0
Summary: Two mischievous wanted fire spirit twins end up being friends with Jamie's daughter, but one of the fire spirits wants to be more than friends. But he isn't the only one, Jack frost also wants to get in the action. What will she choose good or bad? The story is better than the summary. So please R&R! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the twins**

**Winter in Burgess in the woods**

Near a burning fire, "Aiden, were have you been?" A girl (with orange hair with red on the tips, with a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and orange pants, with red flames at the sleeves, the bottom shirt and at the bottom of the pants.) said. The girl who's name is Aidan also wore dark red shoulder pads and red boots. And as for her brother wore the same like both of them wore their hair covering their red flaming eyes so only their nose and mouths were shown. And since they are siblings of course they were twins.

"And what do you have in your hands?" Aidan pointed to Aiden's hands.

"Look what I found! Seems that frosty, finally has a believer now." Aidan shows his sister the picture Jamie's daughter drew of Jack Frost.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that the spirit who got you really pissed because he was flirting with me and wouldn't leave me alone?" She said with a blush in her eyes. "Yup, that's the one!" he said angrily gritting his teeth with a forceful smile.

"I wonder how he got a believer so fast."

"Same here. Hmm…."

"What are you thinking about? Wait a minute, I know that look on your face, it's your, I'm-thinking-of-a-plan-face. Hmm…so what are we going to do now dear brother of mine?" She said putting her hands crossed and smiling a bit.

"I think we should pay the kid a visit….. Well what do you think; shall we pay the kid a visit, sister of mine?"

Aiden started thinking a bit before she could answer, because even at the age of 16 they are not open at all. The only people they ever trusted, or ever talked to, were each other. So at this question of visiting another person, and in this case a human, was very rare. But, she snapped out of it and answered, "Yes, we shall brother." They grinned mischievously as the fire died down.

**Well what do you guys think? This is my first fan fic. So please R&R and tell me on some improvements I should make and if you have any ideas please review. Oh and I know this is short but I promise I'll try to make them longer.**

**See ya L8tr,**

**Zeroher0**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except Aiden, Aidan, and Emily.

Flashback

"Emily, it's time for you to go to bed." Jamie told his 8-year-old daughter. "What are you watching?" Jamie said as he walked towards to his daughter that was on the floor clutching a pillow for dear life as she watched the movie. "Paranorman" she said not taking her eyes off the screen. "Well its time to go to bed, I have I surprise for you." She turned her head to her father's direction with a gleam in her eyes. "Really, what is it?!" "First you need to go get ready for bed." With a sigh, she ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

Once she was ready her dad came into her room and opened the window letting a cool winter breeze in. And as the breeze came in, it revealed a tall boy in his 17's. The boy wore a blue hooded sweater, with frost around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the bottom of the pants. He also carried a shepherd's crook, which also had frost on it, and was also barefooted.

"Emily this is Jack Frost. He is the winter spirit I've been telling you stories about. And he is also not only the winter spirit but also my best friend."

Jack took his hoody off and revealed his pail skin with his bright icy blue eyes and silver white hair. "So this is the famous Emily I've heard about." He said walking towards her.

Emily just sat there not moving with her eyes and mouth wide open still in shock that her father's stories were true. "Jack Frost….." Emily said still in shock.

"Yup, that's my name! Don't wear it out." Jack said smiling and sitting in the bed. But then he stopped smiling and thought of something and he whispered in her ear.

"Hey want to see something cool?" Emily nodded her head snapping out of her shock and nodded yes.

"Okay then…..look up" He said as he pointed up at the ceiling. Emily looked up and, there before her very eyes, saw that it was snowing in her room.

Emily's smile widened and said, more like screamed," Whoa… you just made it snow in my room…JACK FROST MADE IT KNOW IN MY ROOM! THIS IS SOO COOL! I MEAN JACK FROST ACTUALLY MADE IT KNKOW! REAL SNOW IN MY ROOM! THIS IS AMAZING!" She kept on babbling on and on like that and started bouncing in her room. But then Jack caught sight of her light blue snowflake PJ'S. "By The look on your PJ's and your reaction I can tell you really like snow don't you?" He said with a smirk.

And then she stopped bouncing and looked at Jack. "Wait a minute, if your real then are all the others real?" She said, hoping that he'll say yes.

"Yes! Of course their real! I mean me, Santa, the tooth fairy, sandman, the Easter bunny, we are all real. I mean there are spirits everywhere like the Halloween spirit, the fire spirit, the water spirit, the rainbow spirit, all of them are real."

And at this response Emily started bouncing up and down the bed again and started saying" THEY ARE REAL DADDY! THEIR REAL! ALL YOUR STORIES ARE TRUE! YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU WERE RIGHT!" "Okay, calm down it's time for you to go to bed now." Jamie said motioning for her to go to sleep.

"Okay daddy." Then Jamie tucked her in and kissed her goodnight and left the room. "Goodnight daddy, goodnight Jack." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

End of Flashback

Emily P.O.V.

It felt as if it was just yesterday that I first met Jack Frost. And now he is like my guardian now or something. Because whenever I go outside alone I always have to go with him since they just got a call that some fire spirits are roaming somewhere in burgess. And they also said that fire spirits are very dangerous so I always have to go out with someone.

And now I'm lost somewhere in the woods, where my parents have strictly told me not to go, because I snuck out without anybody knowing were I am or whatsoever.

I checked my phone and realized that I forgot it at home. "Shit! What kind of an idiot leaves their only communicator device at home when you're going somewhere in almost in the middle of the night!"

I started cussing at myself and saying that I shouldn't have come here in the first place. But then I heard a crack and saw a wolf looking at me like if he was about to eat me or something…..WAIT A MINUTE! RUUUNNNNN!

I ran as fast as I could and then the wolf multiplied and there were now 6 wolves chasing me. Then when I wasn't looking I tripped on a rock and landed square on my face. Right about now the wolves had me cornered around a tall fallen burned tree. Wait a minute BURNED! But I couldn't think of anything else because I was now focusing on how I was going to die. Gosh when is an animal spirit when you need her.

The wolves were scratching and biting me while I was yelling for help. But then the leader of the pack was going to jump and bite me until a fire ball hit him. I was really surprised. But then there was almost fire all around me blocking the path of the wolves. The smoke of the gas was too much that I fainted there and then. The last thing I saw was an orange blur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aiden, Aidan, Emily, and the plot.**

Aiden P.O.V

My sister and I were just going to go to, apparently, a kid named Emily house. I heard some spirits say that that was Jamie's daughter, you know the daughter of the believer, apparently everyone knows her and they all played with her when she was little. And I heard that that the reason she can all see us is because her father told her that Jack Frost (or in other cases, the bad ass who was flirting with my sister) was real, and so he said that the guardians weren't the only ones that were real. He said that all of us were real which made her believe in all of us. And apparently 6 years have past and she still believes, which makes it easier for us to have a little fun…...NO NO NOT THAT WAY!

My thoughts were then interrupted by some maniac screaming behind the fallen tree we burned some days ago. Me and my sister looked at each other and shrugged so we went and saw some girl surrounded by some hungry wolves. I was about to leave, but apparently my BRAVE and HEROIC sister _had _to save the day. So she sent a fire ball to the wolf that was going to jump on her. She then nudged me in the shoulder, I sighed and made a fire wall around her so the wolves wouldn't get to her. But apparently the smoke got to_ her_ and was then coughing really loud…..and then she passed out, But when she passed out she hit her head….HARD.

"Clumsy aren't you?" I teased as we walked up to her, just to find that my sister was starting to carry her to where we were. I sighed and helped her.

**Emily's P.O.V**

I woken up too see that I was lying on top of some leaves and beside a warm fire. I looked around and saw a boy and a girl probably my age. Just by the look of the color of their clothes and faces you can tell they were the fire twins. Wait how do I know that?

"Hey you're up. You all right there because you hit your head pretty hard back there?" The girl said.

"I- I- I'm fine…..Umm where am I?" I stuttered.

"You're in the woods. Don't you remember?" The boy said looking at me curiously.

"Well actually I don't remember anything." After I said this they both stared at me big eyed tomatoes, jaw open and all.

"What?" I managed to say.

"Do you remember your name or were you live?" The girl with said while the boy just looked shocked.

"The only thing I remember is my name"

"And what's your name?"

"It's –"I was then cut off by the boy who said" Aidan really? Don't you know how she is able to see us? Her name is Emily Bennett. You know the daughter of the believer."

"Oh yeah I forgot." She said.

"What dose a believer mean?"

"Huh, you don't know what a believer is?" I nodded and then they both started explaining me everything, how I lost my memory and about the spirits, believers, the guardians (who apparently are big jerks) and they also introduced themselves.

"My name is Aiden by the way." The boy said giving me his hand to shake it, which I politely did.

"And my name is Aidan." The girl said to me while giving me her hand also and smiling. I shook it politely.

They then told me that it is going to be in a matter of time when I get my memory back so they let me stay with them for the night. Tomorrow they were going to look for were I live so they can take me back home. So after that I took a nap while they stood guard in case the wolves came back. And then I fell in a deep sleep.

**So that's that! Honestly this isn't as long as I expected it to be so….sorry. But ill try and make it longer. It's because I'm in a room with windows in the night so it really creeps me out so oh well. I'll probably write tomorrow if my parents let me. So anyways PLEASE R&R! PWEAAAASSSEEEEE!**

**See ya L8tr,**

**Zeroher0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aiden, Aidan, Emily, and the plot.**

**Aidan P.O.V**

Once I was sure Emily was asleep I told my brother "So, since when where you nice all of a sudden?"

Aiden suddenly stopped playing with his powers once I said this and turned around…..blushing. "I'm not being nice!" he yelled still blushing a little.

"Yeah you can really tell with that blush in your face" I said sarcastically.

"Look, I just met the girl! I can't possibly like her! And anyway she's a human for crying out loud! We can't fall for humans; you and I know that already."

"Your right actually, but don't you like her enough to not care of that? And come on'! When was the last time you haven't been mean to a person you just met?"

"First of all: I. DON'T. LIKE. HER! And second: of all I can be nice whenever I want. I don't need a girl for that."

"Okay….whatever you say." I said motioning for him to chillax. _Tough love isn't it?_ I murmured. "What you said?" He said. "Nothing." I said in a cheery voice and a smile. He looked at me then said, "I'm going to look if I can find out were she lives at. "Okay. See you later then." He waved goodbye and left into the dark woods. I looked back at Emily and said to myself _hopefully you can bring my brothers happiness back. _

My brother wasn't always like this actually. The first years we were born we were wanted by pitch. He thought he had a good chance with us and can finally bring fear into children's hearts. But when the Guardians found out about this they started telling us what to do, and how to control our powers and all taking all the fun away. But when my brother and I started playing with the fire, just a little bit, it started spreading and caused a forest fire in Oklahoma. Luckily nobody was hurt but the guardians started getting mad at us and started yelling. They said that we are very irresponsible and everything, I mean even sandy started getting mad at us and of course bunny too. Then they started telling the MIM what to do about us and told them to lock us up for good. When my brother heard about this he ran and told me. Ever since then he never smiled and since we were on the run we had to lay low. But that never kept our inner fun locked up. "Well show them what irresponsible is we'll show them….those-those-those bastards!" After that we always hit out mark whenever we wanted. But I made sure no one got hurt. He never smiled now days. But whenever he does is him having fun, or when he tells a joke, or when he lights bunnymud's ass on fire and he starts jumping all around the place. The thing is, he never smiled because of what the guardians did to us. But now, seeing him smile to someone else, maybe this means that he can actually smile again without almost burning something to death, or when he tells a really cheap joke. So maybe this girl is actually good to us. And hopefully she won't sell us out like the rest of them.

Well for now all I can do is hope for the best.

**The next day! **

"Time to wake up Emily," I heard a female voice call up to me. "Mom?" I said. It kind of sounded like my mom. But when she started shaking me I felt the dirt. "Oh yeah I forgot I'm not home," I said disappointedly. I opened my eyes to see that Aiden was trying to wake me up from my slumber. "Well you're going to be home soon, Aidan found a spirit that knows where you live and he gave us the directions." She then got up and we walked out of the forest. "Oh, and I forgot! If anyone asks you, the animal spirit saved you okay?" "But why? You guys deserve the credit. I mean you guys saved me not some spirit that did nothing. And maybe if I tell them it was you guys they might not chase you all the time and think that you both are good guys. And if I tell them they won't lock you up. And-"

"Whoa…slow down there. First of all: they are guardians. Second of all: Since they are Guardians they won't listen to you, they'll just find were we are at and take us. It doesn't matter what you say it will never change their minds." Aiden started getting kind of teary so I said, "Okay I won't tell them it was you guys…" I said trying to make her feel better. Then Aidan came and said "You alright there sis?" he said concerned at her being upset. "Don't worry about me I'm alright" she said wiping the tears away. "Well alright then, we should take you home now Emily." He said gesturing for me to walk. I nodded and we were walking to my house.

Once we were at my house they told me to walk by myself since they can't be seen by the guardians. So I thanked them, hugged them, and said my goodbyes.

Once I was in the house, apparently, my parents were worried sick. They hugged me, kissed me, and said how worried they were. And then the big question popped up. "Why did you leave the house without Jack Frost? You know that you are not allowed to leave the house because of the fire spirits." My dad said with a serious face. 'Oh so that's how I ended up in the woods. At least I wasn't kidnapped or anything.' I mumbled to myself but they must have heard me. "What do you mean that's how you ended up in the forest" My mother said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know what happened last night or anything actually."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aiden, Aidan, Emily, and the plot.**

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

"Sweetie what do you mean you don't know what happened last night." Her mom asked her.

I just came back from North's workshop and I am now looking through Emily's window. I was worried sick for her. I mean I'm supposed to look after her. DANG IT! I can't believe I left my guard down. I knew I shouldn't have been playing tricks on Bunnymund. But I mean you should have seen the look on his face when he opened the box! It was priceless!

**Flashback**

Okay so first thing first! Place carrot cake in the box. Second: Place the spring and hold it for some minutes. Third: wrap the box in a red bow so he will think it was North. Fourth: place in front of doorstep and knock at the door.

Bunnymund then got out of his hole and opened the present. He sniffed the fresh smell of pie and his eyes went all innocent. Then he started dancing really funny. I couldn't help but sneak a laugh. Then when he took hold of the pie right in his face…..BLAMMO! The pie splatted in his face! "JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" he yelled. I was laughing so hard I was basically rolling on the floor.

**End of Flashback**

I smirked at that thought. But then I came back to reality. Because of that prank….Emily would have been lost forever.

Jamie saw me outside the window and opened it for me to come inside. Emily just finished her story and everyone is now looking at me entering through the window.

"So you must be Jack Frost," Emily said.

"What do you mean I must be Jack Frost don't you recognize me?"

"Sorry but I lost my memory when I fell and hit my head with a rock."

"But if you lost your memory how did you found your way back home?"

"The...animal spirit saved me, yeah the animal spirit," she said. But even I can tell she was unsure, but that can wait.

Jamie then broke the silence and said, "Well it's going to be some time for you to have your memory back. So in the meantime you can go wash up and we will meet you down for break feast." "Okay dad." She then went upstairs and got all washed up and came back down. After break feast Jamie said, "Emily, why don't you go outside and try and remember. Maybe by taking a stroll maybe your memory might come back a little faster." "Okay dad." She then stepped outside where I was.

"Hey… jack," she said unsure. "So what are you doing?"

"I was about to say the same thing."

"What do you mean?" she said confused but also scared.

"I know you lied back there when you were explaining were you were at. I know it wasn't the animal spirit."

"How do you know that?" She said.

"I talked to the animal spirit earlier"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, and you know what was strange," she bit her lip while I was talking, kind of nervous I wonder why? "He said he never saw you when you went missing. And actually he never was here….AT ALL. Care to explain?" I said gesturing her to explain.

She opened her mouth but then took a run for it. And I ran to catch up to her….well actually flew. And once I caught up to her she was cornered. "Tell me what happened!" "NO!" I was furious with her I banged my fist in to the tree, which did hurt…..A LOT, but I let it go, I just had to know what happened that night, I just had to. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled again. "NO!" she yelled again. She has to tell me what happened that night. Because if anyone, and I mean anyone, hurts her I will make them pay. I liked her to much for her to be hurt! So her not telling me leaded to no choice but this.

**Emily P.O.V**

"You leave me no choice," he said in a deep scary voice. I was then terrified to hear his voice like that. He then lifted me up into the air. It must have been as high as a plane flies because my house looked like an ant! I was then struggling from his grasp and yelling help but nobody heard me. My heart was pounding fast at what was about to happen. "Tell me what happened!" he yelled. "TELL ME!" "NO!" I said again. Then for the last time he stopped flying and I stopped struggling and I felt my hands starting to slip, until he let go. I was falling from almost 5 billion football fields from the sky. I kept on screaming and trying to make myself fall slower but it didn't work. So I kept falling and falling. Until I close my eyes and accepted faith, and waited for the splat.

Thank you prontobadjuju for reviewing, and yes it is going to take a lot of explaining but I cut that part out because I was to lazy to put it in.

And also thank you for the people who followed me and listed this story as favorite. And by the way yes I changed the summary because I wasn't really cool with just friends. And I also edited Emily's age to 16 since it will make more since….so yeah, any who! Please R&R! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait…so here it is, Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aiden, Aidan, Emily, and the plot.**

**Emily P.O.V**

I then took a peek from my eyelids and the floor was just some feet away when suddenly someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see a smirk on Jack's face. He then said "Your one tough nut to crack aren't you?" he was still smiling. He was still holding me on his arms when I said breaking the silence "Ummm….can you put me down now?" His smile vanished and he put me down." So are you really not going to tell me what happened last night? I I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." he said trying to persuade me. "Ahhh yes, my best friend who just threw me off from a thousand feet in the air!" I said angrily. He motioned me to calm down as I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth." Whoa calm down, look the only reason I did that is because I was worried. I didn't know where you were at the time. And you never told me what really happened. So when I let you go I thought you might tell me what happened…and now I see that you don't even trust me." After him saying those words I was shocked, and then he left without saying anything afterwards.

**Jack P.O.V**

I left leaving her there standing, not moving at all. I thought she was my best friend but I guess not. I guess she's not what she used to be now. It's probably amnesia's fault. Maybe because of the amnesia she has is what made her this way, we used to tell each other everything, but I guess that's over now.

I really liked Emily and I was always hoping for her to like me back but I now know that that will never happen. My train of thought was then interrupted by a hand on my shoulder and a crying Emily. She was crying her eyes out and said she was sorry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you felt that way….i never meant for that to happen….I just can't tell anybody about what happened last night because….because…BECAUSE THEY WILL LOCK THEM UP!...they will lock them up jack! They never intended to cause a fire they never intended to hurt anybody! And they never will! You got to believe me jack! They never intended to hurt anybody it's the truth! They're not dangerous! Not at all! They are good people jack! Like you and me. They don't want to be locked up."

As all of those sob full words came in and got processed I knew who she was talking about. She was talking about the fire spirit twins. And as I saw her cry this much I can tell she was saying the truth. She is a good friend. She is a good friend to them and to me. I embraced her into a hug and she hugged back still sobbing. "I'm sorry…" she said in a whisper. "It's okay, you're a good friend. Because good friends keep their friends secrets safe." I said to her trying to stop the crying. "You're a good friend Emily…" I said to her patting her on the back. "Are you going to tell on them…about the fire spirit twins?"

"I got no choice but to tell them sorry," I told her with a sad face she broke the hug and backed away.

"I'm kidding! I'm not going to tell them!" I said smiling. "Like you, I'm a good friend too."

We both laughed and talked about what really happened last night. She told me everything she could remember and about how she fell and got amnesia. She then told me about the fire spirit twins.

"Oh and I almost forgot! Well umm….." she struggled and was kind of nervous.

"What? What do you want to tell me?"

"Well Aiden says that you're a pervert, jackass, and a few other words I can't say out loud." She said kind of smirking.

"Well why those he think that?" I said smirking hoping there was a good explanation and a way I can clear my name.

"Because you flirted with her sister and didn't leave her alone….hmm I have amnesia and I can even tell that at that time you were really desperate, I mean you were flirting with a fire spirit and you kept trying to ask her out!" She was laughing right know almost rolling on the floor.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically," Very funny. Go ahead make fun of my love life. I insist. I mean of course It doesn't make me sad" I said fake crying.

"Awww is the little baby crying? Is he? Is he?!" she said in a baby voice.

"Well I'll stop crying if you give me just a little kiss _right_ here." I said pointing to my cheek.

"Then in that case No." she said in a serious tone in the NO part.

"Why not?" I said whining.

"You're better off crying." She said.

"I'll cry louder and I'll throw a tantrum" I said crossing my arms.

"YOU WOULDN'T." She said staring at me while taking a step forward.

"Try me," I said with a smirk and being face-to-face.  
"Last time you threw a tantrum you were almost responsible for the death of a little boy." She said.

"Well you can prevent that by just one little kiss on the cheek, nothing else. It will only take a second." I said

"*sigh* if I kiss you will you finally stop being annoying?" she said.

"Hmm let me think," I said.

"JACK!"

"Okay I'll stop"

She leaned forward to kiss my cheek when I heard a rustle and was going to turn around when...she kissed me! She actually kissed me! In the lips! She was still kissing me and her eyes were open and we met our foreheads. And then for some strange reason she kissed me again. And she accepted it and so did I. we were like that for some time. And we took our actions carefully savoring the moment we had left, until we had to realize we were in the real world. And we broke the kiss and smiled. We then left holding hands.

O.O whoa… okay I really wanted to get this over with so yeah. I mean I was like Jack when are you going to make a move! And then BAM! The girl makes the move. Ha ha WOW! Oh and before I forget I really don't like the kissing scenes so yeah…just to describe them is really icky so yeah. And by the way thank you for the reviews! And also thank you for some of you readers to follow and favorite. And if you read my profile it says that I'm going to work on a crossover between Jack Frost and Tangled when I'm finished with the story. But…. if you have some suggestions on this story pleeeeaaase pm me (or how ever that's called) or R&R! Thanks for your patience

See ya L8tr!

Zeroher0


End file.
